Blood's Lust
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: After a night out Halloween, Allen receives an unwanted visitor. Dark Yullen, smut, One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Halloween to my Yullen fans ^^ to thank you all for helping me reach 100+ alerts, here's _your _one-shot since my InuYasha fans got _Eternity _

**Warnings: Dark smut, lemon, little bit a blood**

**AN - I don't own D. Gray - Man**

* * *

The dark sky loomed over the slumping figure, his white hair bowed as he stared at his feet, his joker's mask hanging loosely from his fingertips, silver eyes on the precipice of dead-looking as he braved them to wander the milling crowds. Couples and families laughed as they walked around him, bags of candy trailed from the curled fists of children as the other clutched the hands of their mothers, the young man's heart clutching at the sight.

Standing from his bench seat, Allen moved through the crowds, his clown's costume offering him passing glances even amongst the other costumes in the festive occasion. Halloween had been a mixed bag of emotions for him. Every child looked forward to tick-or-treating with their parent or guardian, and he was no exception, running from house to house with his pillow sack in tow and his guardian striding effortlessly behind him with a large smile on his face.

Since the death of his guardian, the memories of his childhood was thrown into turmoil, acting as taunting reminders of what he could no longer have rather than joyous times that he should cherish, Halloween no exception. A cold drop of water fell down his cheek, his hand extending to wipe away the tear that had managed to slip past his defenses, his fingertips brushed with the glistening saline water as he held them out to the light, his silver eyes catching the rustling of a dark figure out of the corner of his eyes.

Turning his head, the mercury orbs could see the dark hood and cloak, face hidden behind the shadow yet Allen felt piercing eyes on him, watching and listening to his breath and heartbeat. Breaking his contact, the boy moved away from the alleyway his onlooker leaned against, his mind screaming at him to keep looking forward, his curiosity daring him to look back. Rounding the corner, the line of shops in the main square lit his path, jack-o-lanterns both grinning and sneering at him while he weaved around the crowds, his silver eyes risking a glance backwards, his heart freezing at the sight.

His stalker had moved, no, _glided _from his original post to follow Allen through the people, his shoulders and body untouched by the other passer-byers as he slid between them, his darkened face cast entirely towards the growingly frightened boy. Stumbling backwards, the silver eyes suddenly looking to the people who had bumped into him, the drunken men dressed as football players laughing loudly without any regard for the man they had just run into, Allen doubting whether they even felt it.

Regaining his footing, the white-haired man moved closer to the large storefront window, his eyes traveling back to the creature following him, the long robe sweeping on the ground as he moved his tall figure towards the nervous man. Swallowing his fear, Allen turned and moved as swiftly as he could towards the edge of the town center, his shoes padding quickly on the cemented ground, his breath coming in huffs as he slowly began to break out into a run, praying that the person behind him would grow bored and give up the chase, find some easier prey and leave him alone in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Allen panted when his back hit the wall, his legs buckling as he slid down to the floor, his hand on his chest in hopes to steady himself. His eyes turned to the back of the white door, his lashes fanning his face as he blinked several times to make sure he was safe in his own home. Sighing, the boy picked himself up, the mask he used to conceal his identity at the party placed gently on the kitchen's counter, the grinning face staring up at him with a hollow painted stared eye, his scarred hand running through his now slightly sweat matted hair.

Gripping the yellow material, the lithe man pulled the back of the costume towards his other hand as he reached over his shoulder to grip the zipper on his back, the satisfying sound reaching his ears as he slowly undid his costume, the tight sleeveless shirt and sweatpants he wore barely aiding his slightly sweating body as he stepped out of the outfit, the ruffling sound caused as he slung the coloured costume over a bar stool.

Stretching at his now unrestricted movements, Allen moved over to the kitchen sink, his hand pouring himself a glass of water, the cool liquid gratefully sliding down his throat as he gulped down his glass, only stopping when a small thudding sound reached his ears.

The young man turned, the empty glass replaced on the counter as his silver eyes widened in nervousness. Swallowing his fear, the white-haired boy moved from the kitchen and began walking slowly down the hallway, the dark wood floor cool on his feet as he took tentative steps towards the source of the sound, his senses on high alert as he looked around at each and every step he took. His heart hammered in his ear as he rounded the corner, his back to the wall as he stared down at the end of the hall, a toppled over side table met his frightened eyes.

The boy sighed, wanting to smack himself for his stupidity. The end table had had been unstable since the day he bought it and it was not the first time it had fallen. Walking determinedly to the fallen furniture, Allen quickly straightened it all the while thinking of his night. His friends had dragged him to a party, something he wasn't entirely up for, but he figured a little fun in his life wouldn't kill him.

The night started normally, drunken friends laughing and teasing each other while holding beers or mixed drinks. Things turned for the worse when the people that had dragged him there chose to ditch him, Allen left all alone in the midst of strangers, several of whom hit on him and tried to entice him, the effect revolting him and making him wish that he were anywhere else on the planet, the smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol making him nauseous.

He had then chosen to slip outside after the third man sloshed his beer on him, the costume reeking of the unwanted alcohol. Much to his dismay, his friends had chosen to turn off all their cell phones, meaning he had no means of contacting anyone, leaving him alone for Halloween night, angering him to no end.

The table straight, Allen stood from his work, his eyes admiring the effect before he turned to walk back to the kitchen far a midnight snack, his stomach beckoning him to fill it, his head shaking about how the stranger in the street had made his way to his mind, making him see and believe things that weren't there.

How wrong he was.

A strong body crashing into his sent him flying, his back hitting the floor as he slid along the paneled wood, his shocked mind unable to register exactly when he stopped sliding until the feeling of a strong hand on his ankle caught his attention, silver eyes staring in fear up at the cloaked figure as the creature came to hover over Allen, the hand on his ankle pulling him sharply towards him before releasing him, the other hand slamming next to the scarred face before the man above him opened his mouth, moon's rays from the open window catching off the elongated canines protruding out of his mouth. The man struggling opened his mouth to shout before the fangs plunged themselves into his neck, his scream lost on his lips.

Allen felt his silver eyes widen at the feeling of teeth in his neck, the pain from the piercing of his already pale skin dissipating in mere seconds, heat radiating from the teeth in him to spread through the rest of his body, each nerve set on fire as the creature remained still over him, his fangs drawing no blood while they remained in the pale neck, cobalt eyes watching in amusement at the boy's reaction.

His body had ceased fighting off the monster, the lithe form now twitching and quivering as it felt deliriously delicious pleasure consume him, his once screaming mind now quieted as it had gone entirely blank, a haze covering his thoughts and his eyes as he felt nothing but lustful craving, his body wanting nothing more than the creature above him. The still gaping mouth began to slip small moans passed the lips, his cheeks started to flush red as he simultaneously began to gasp for air.

Pulling out the canines, the eyes began to roam its prey, the boy falling limp under him save for the shivering of want, a sneer affixing to the lips of the monster as he saw the glassy silver eyes remain unfocused while his head lolled to the side, the scar above the boy's left eye proudly displayed for all to see. Gripping the shirt of the boy, the form was lifted up over the strong shoulder, the body putting up no resistance as he arms and legs dangled, the swift creature moving to the dark bedroom, the body thrown onto the mattress, Allen bouncing as though he were a rag doll, his unfocused eyes blank and unstaring, his fog covered mind seeing nothing wrong with his treatment, his body only craving to fill his suddenly unseemly appetite.

His brain was unable to stop the drool that began slipping past his parted lips, the string of saliva not left unnoticed as the hooded man stepped around the bed, cobalt eye hungrily undressing the boy as he roamed from the pert buds peaking though the tight shirt down to the budge beginning to form in the going of the sweat pants the boy wore. Reaching up with long fingers, the clasp of his cloak snapping off before he slid his tall form over the limp form, the dark fabric sliding off to float by the foot of the bed.

A long fingered hand slid under Allen's cheek, the contact like fire under his skin, the face turned over while a thick wet tongue captured the string of saliva falling from his lips, the warmth sending shivers down the delusional boy's spine. His head rolled back, the lustful silver eyes met one of the most handsome faces he had ever seen, piercing cobalt eyes with a perfectly formed noes, sculpted brows, high cheekbones, firm jaw and lips, with long silken straight black hair that was held into a high ponytail.

Allen let soft noises pass through his lips as he struggled to find words, struggled to remember what words were as the creature smirked down at him, his grin revealing the long fangs that had caused the boy so much warmth and pleasure before he leaned towards the crook of the neck, the bite-mark still tender and sensitive while his tongue delved into it, the lethargic body suddenly remembering how to move as the boy moaned loudly at the contact, his body arching to press closer to the one towering above him, hands suddenly clutching the sheets with such force the knuckles turned white from the sheer exertion.

The vampire tasted the sweet nectar slide over his tongue; the boy far more appetising than his scent led one to believe though even that was simply mouth-watering. Removing his muscle from his savoury delicacy, the cobalt eyes turned to the moaning and panting boy, the lithe body arching under his rubbing up against his. With agonizing slowness, his fanged mouth moved from the neck to run up the side of his victim's mouth before capturing it all together, his tongue delving into the boy as it did his wound, the taste of the boy no different from before, each second the demon had him driving his own need for the flavour.

Hazed over silver eyes rolled back in his skull when his empty mouth was finally filled, the muscle slick and slid over his tantalizing and elicited throaty moans from him, his mouth opened gratefully for the man, the rest of his body feeling the long fingers slide down his shirt to grip the hem of it, the fingertips ghosting over the body causing him unparalleled pleasure. The boy moaned louder into the attacker's mouth as he felt the fingertips touch his bare, exposed skin, the shirt practically torn from his body with a singular hand while the other had slithered on his chest, the nails digging into the tender flesh.

His screams of pleasure reverberated off the walls of his room as the mouth left his, the touching and teasing tongue slinking its way down his jawline, the lips nipping and sucking down the neck and over the collarbone, the hands tweaking and squeezing at the pert nipple made prevalent with the waves of lust and desire coursing through Allen's body.

Allen saw nothing wrong with the treatment of his body, the first bite he had received had given him unattainable desire and lust, his only thoughts were to revel in the deluding pleasure that coursed through his veins like water. His moans of pleasure spiked in volume as the fangs scraped over the sensitive flesh of his chest to catch the pink nipple, the small body shuddering at the touch as it tried to turn into his mouth, begging for more.

The creature smirked into him, the feeling of his defenceless and desperate victim writhing against him made his own body begin to hunger and lust, his expert mouth switching sides with the hands to nibble and lick at the other bud, the boy crying and pushing his body into the creature's hands. The vampire's large slender hands slid down the sides of the lithe boy, his fingers sliding into the hem of the boy's pants and boxers, the growing hardness rubbed against the material, Allen moaning louder at the pleasuring friction against his most sensitive organ.

His clothes were discarded on the floor carelessly, the pants on top of what remained of his shirt, the cold air washing over his heated flesh, making his shuddering far more evident to the already piercing cobalt eyes. Allen moaned loudly as the teeth were removed from his nipple, the canines trailing down the line in his navel, the points leaving marks on his flesh as the monster trailed further down his victim's body, the long tongue extending to flick at the hard member of the young man, the moaning freezing in silent screams as his entire body arched off the bed, silver eyes wide in delirium.

Dark cobalt eyes looked up at the thrashing head, his grin sinister as he scraped his fangs up the sensitive flesh of the shaft, careful not to tear the boy as the loud screams reverberating off the walls acted as the demon's aphrodisiac, his body hardening at the sound.

Allen felt heaven consume his mind as his erect member was engulfed in heat, the tongue wrapping itself around him more than enough to cause him bliss, the drool falling out of his mouth unheeded by the both of them, as her screamed to the ceiling begging the vampire never to stop, wishing for the pleasure to be never ending. The boy came quickly under the vampire's ministrations, the taste far exceeding what the creature thought possible as he swallowed what Allen offered, his lips licked swiftly in hopes of savouring everything he could take from his helpless victim.

Heavy breathing filed the room as the silver-eyed boy panted from exertion, his marked chest heaving as he regained his breath, whatever venom in the creatures fangs that made him crave and desire the vampire was still pulsing through his body with a vengeance as his lust-filled eyes managed to move a fraction to see the monster tower over him, the long fingers stripping himself of his clothes with agonizing slowness, the toned chest and abdomen revealed to the hungry boy, the belt falling to the floor with a dull clunk before his own manhood was revealed to Allen.

Effortlessly, the slender hips were raised to touch the quivering member of the vampire to the twitching hole of the younger man, his breathing hitched as he felt yet another surge of excitement course through his veins, his own member hardening easily from the only thought passing through his deliciously blank mind.

The creature entered him swiftly without bothering to ready the body, his partner screaming in delirium as his prostate with hit dead-on, the toes and fingers clutching the sheets, risking the white sheets to tear from his exuberant actions, his high voice echoing off the floors of his bedroom. The demon found his pace quickly in the tight boy, his own lips groaning at the tightness and heat within him, the vampire lived for centuries yet it was at this moment when he felt alive, the unbearable heat scorching his skin and causing him to bead sweat from his face and body, the two slick bodies moving in unison.

Allen cried in bliss each time he was thrust into, the man above him giving feelings of ecstasy far beyond his comprehension, his hands wanting desperately to cling to the gorgeous creature in front of him, to rake his nails into the marble skin of the divine creature that was causing him such heaven and bliss.

The man screaming beneath the vampire only turned him on more, the cobalt eyes glowing a vicious red as he neared his peak, the elongated fangs emerging from the curtains of his lips before he lunged at the boy, the canines piercing the flesh for the second time in the night, the red fluid pouring out of the boy lapped up greedily into the monsters mouth, the young man moaning as the teeth broke his skin again, his second climax spraying over the toned abs, the body that had been strung across the bed landed with a soft thump, the boy seemingly frozen in shock as he tried to regain his breath, the blood from his wound staining the shite sheets while the monster came inside of him, his mouth still drinking in the boy's life.

Removing his jaws, the returned cobalt eyes staring down at his nearly drained victim, the pale skin a shade lighter while the silver eyes remained cloudy, staring unblinkingly and unfocused up at him, a band from his cheeks across the bridge of his nose was flushed a light red, his pale parted lips drinking in what oxygen he could.

"Sleep," the deep voice ordered to the boy, the pale lashes fluttering shut at his words, his weary body all too relieved to comply with the order, his face turning to touch his cheek to the pillow, his breathing relaxing as he fell into a deep slumber, the long fingers trailing his neck while the fanged mouth smirked. "You are delectable, little moyashi," the demon crooned into Allen's ear, his comatose mind able to hear his velvety words, "I am Kanda, a vampire, and you, from this day onward, are mine and mine alone to have as I see fit."

* * *

**Sooo, yeah...pretty much fishing my brain out from the gutter right now...review pls^^ I might actually consider expanding from a one-shot.**


	2. Author's Note

**Tis Expnded :D**

**I've called it Blood's Desire, find it here:**

** s/8677784/1/**


End file.
